Celui qui a le choix a aussi le tourment
by Zofra
Summary: SPOIL Scan 84 ! Les pensées de Livaï après avoir été confronté au pire choix de sa vie...


Disclaimer: L'Attaque des Titans appartient à Hajime Isayama.

Note de l'auteur: Cet OS fait directement référence au chapitre 84! Si vous ne savez pas ce qui s'y passe, je vous déconseille de lire cette fic.

* * *

 **Celui qui a le choix a aussi le tourment**

 _« Celui qui a le choix a aussi le tourment »_ Proverbe allemand

Sentiment de malaise... Ton corps à côté de moi est encore chaud alors que la culpabilité ronge déjà chaque parcelle de mon être. Tu es mort. Tu es mort parce que je l'ai choisi et ça fait mal. Cette blessure, qui avait à peine eu le temps de cicatriser, se réouvre brutalement et s'agrandit encore... Lors de notre dernière conversation, tu m'as demandé si, moi aussi, je voyais tout ceux qui ont été sacrifiés pour notre lutte. La réponse était évidente. Seulement, à présent, tu es avec eux. Je sens ton regard brûler ma nuque. Tu attends de voir ce que je vais faire maintenant que je t'ai perdu. Tu te demandes sûrement si j'arriverai à faire face à ta perte...

Tu sais, d _'_ aussi loin que je me souvienne, je me suis toujours senti impuissant face à la mort. Ça a commencé avec ma mère – malade, elle a eu une mort lente et douloureuse – puis, ça a été mes deux amis d'enfance – dévorés ( _déchiquetés_!) par des Titans – et pour finir, mon escouade – tombée sous les coups du Titan Féminin. Il y en a eu d'autres, bien-sûr... Tellement, en fait, que j'ai peur d'en faire une liste. Mais pour tous, je me suis senti inutile, incapable. Dire que tout le monde me voit comme le meilleur combattant du bataillon, quelle connerie ! Comment pourrais-je me considérer comme un grand guerrier si je ne peux même pas sauver les personnes qui me sont chères d'une mort atroce ?

Les gens ont, généralement, une haute estime de moi. Pourtant, je ne suis pas un grand tacticien. Les grandes décisions, les choix délicats – voire impossibles – je te les ai toujours laissés. Je n'ai aucune ambition militaire, je me fiche pas mal d'être haut gradé ou non. Suivre tes ordres me suffisait parce que j'avais confiance en ton instinct. Tu savais ce qu'il fallait faire, tu savais où il fallait aller. Moi, j'ai toujours eu du mal. Bien-sûr, je sais prendre des décisions quand cela s'impose mais c'était réconfortant de me reposer sur toi.

Te laisser toutes les responsabilités était un choix facile, je le sais bien, mais ton assurance m'a aidé à avancer. Chaque fois que je perdais quelqu'un, tu étais là à mes côtés, comme un roc invincible. Même à la mort de Kenny, tu étais là. J'avais pourtant pris grand soin de ne rien montrer de mes sentiments mais tu sais – _savais_ – si bien lire en moi. Dire qu'au début, je te haïssais. Quelle ironie... Mais il faut bien avouer que notre rencontre aurait pu mieux se passer. J'avais tellement d'orgueil à cette époque. Je te détestais, toi, le soldat talentueux qui regardait de haut le déchet que j'étais. Mais tu sais, je ne regrette pas. Ta venue dans les bas-fonds a eu de lourdes conséquences mais, au moins, tu m'a permis de devenir quelqu'un, de mettre mon talent au service de l'humanité. Je pense que c'est pour ça que mes sentiments pour toi ont changé. En quelque sorte, tu es devenu ma lumière au milieu de toute cette obscurité.

Tss, que de pensées niaises ! Je me suis trop radouci à ton contact. Et pourtant, je n'ai jamais été dupe. J'ai toujours su que tu n'étais pas aussi héroïque que tu le laissais paraitre. Je l'ai compris dès notre première expédition. Tu m'as manipulé, tu as tout fait pour que je reste à tes côtés, non par altruisme, mais parce que tu as directement vu mon potentiel, tu savais que je te serais utile. Tu avais un côté sombre que j'ai toujours détecté. Et puis, j'ai fini par comprendre ton véritable but. Tu ne te battais pas que pour les autres, tu le faisais avant tout pour toi-même. Tu rêvais de découvrir les secrets de ce monde, la vérité derrière tous ces mensonges qui nous entourent. Mais voir ta face cachée ne m'a pas dérangé. Après tout, qui étais-je pour te juger ? Malgré tes ambitions, tu as toujours su garder la tête froide. Tu savais faire les bons choix, quitte à devoir faire des sacrifices. Moi, j'ai toujours été incapable d'en faire de même. Prendre la décision de perdre quelqu'un est bien trop dur. Je n'ai jamais supporté le fait d'avoir des pertes lors de nos expéditions. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus pu reculer. Ça a été à mon tour de faire un choix, de faire un sacrifice.

Putain, j'aurai dû plus écouter mon intuition. Dès le foutu moment où cette expédition a été programmée, j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment. Je ne voulais pas que tu y participes. Non mais qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Qu'avec ton bras en moins, tu pouvais combattre comme avant ? Tu as été arrogeant mais tu étais tellement obsédé par ton rêve que tu n'as pas hésité à prendre des risques inconsidérés. A croire que tu n'as jamais compris ton importance au sein du bataillon. Avec Eren, tu étais pourtant notre meilleur atout. On ne pouvait pas se permettre de te perdre ( _je_ ne pouvais pas me permettre de te perdre). Alors, j'ai essayé de te dissuader de participer à l'opération, mais tu as juste rigolé en réponse à mes menaces violentes. Que pouvais-je faire alors ? Tu étais à deux doigts de réaliser ton rêve, je ne pouvais pas m'opposer à ça. Pourtant, j'aurais bien voulu...

Les derniers jours qui ont précédé l'expédition, je t'ai senti de plus en plus distant. Tu semblais complètement obsédé par tes ambitions personnelles. Je ne savais pas comment te parler, je n'ai jamais été doué avec les mots. Pourtant, la dernière nuit qu'on a passé ensemble n'a pas été de tout repos. J'ai essayé de te faire comprendre par mes actes ce que je n'arrivais pas à te dire à haute voix. Dans ces moments intimes, on était toujours en total symbiose et j'avais enfin l'impression d'arriver à sonder ton esprit. Mais cette nuit-là, j'ai vu dans ton regard une émotion que tu n'avais jamais eue jusqu'alors : une étrange tendresse. On a jamais été sentimentaux entre nous, alors ça m'a surpris, mais j'ai vite compris. Toi aussi, tu avais peur. Toi aussi, tu pensais à la mort. Cette opération était différente des autres, on savait qu'on risquait de tomber sur nos ennemis et que ce ne serait pas aussi « simple » que nos expéditions d'exploration habituelles.

Merde, si j'avais su, j'aurais insisté bien plus pour que tu ne viennes pas avec nous. Comme je le craignais, la mission a mal tourné. Le connard de Titan poilu était là et a massacré presque tous nos soldats. Il nous a acculés. On était tous replié contre le mur, protégé par les maisons mais on savait que ça ne durerait pas. Ce putain de Titan lâche continuait de nous envoyer des pierres à toute vitesse. Je t'ai alors regardé mais tu n'avais pas l'air de te décider sur la démarche à suivre. Alors, je t'ai proposé mon propre plan. J'allais attaquer en solo pour te permettre de fuir avec les autres. Je pensais que tu devais absolument rester en vie, mais tu as compris que j'y laisserai ma peau et tu as refusé. Tu m'as alors dévoilé ton idée mais je te sentais réticent. Partagé entre ton rêve et ton devoir envers l'humanité, tu devais faire un choix crucial. Je t'ai vu t'assoir, te perdre dans tes pensées et douter. J'ai compris, à ce moment-là, que le fardeau qu'incombait ton poste devenait trop lourd pour toi. Alors, pour la première fois, j'ai décidé de t'en décharger. Je me suis accroupi face à toi et j'ai essayé de t'aider à y voir plus clair. Tu n'avais pas le droit d'abandonner tes soldats, tout le monde comptait sur toi. La survie de l'humanité était plus importante que tes rêves personnels. Je sais que tu avais un côté égoïste, mais tu n'étais pas lâche. Crois-moi, j'aurais préféré que tu fuis mais je te connais, tu te serais détesté pour ça. Tu aurais réalisé ton rêve mais à quel prix ? Le poids des morts aurait été bien trop lourd... Alors, tu as suivi mes conseils et tu m'as remercié.

 _Merci_. Merci de choisir pour moi. Merci de prendre cette responsabilité. Tout ça, tu ne l'a pas dit mais je l'ai compris d'un simple regard. Tu avais alors semblé, l'espace d'un instant, déchargé de tous les maux qui t'accablaient et tu avais pu prendre la seule solution qui s'offrait à nous : mener une attaque suicide pour me permettre de supprimer le Titan Singe – notre plus grande menace. Tu as alors expliqué ton plan à tout le monde, diffusant une vague de désespoir, mais tu es parvenu à la contenir grâce à un discours bien inspiré. Je te reconnaissais bien là. Tu as toujours su manier les mots avec aisance, tout le contraire de moi. L'assaut s'est donc mis en place et on s'est à peine échangé un regard alors que je m'éloignais de mon côté. On devait se concentrer. C'était la dernière fois qu'on se voyait, même si on ne le savait pas avec certitude à ce moment-là, mais il n'y a pas eu d'effusion. Ce n'était pas notre genre, ce n'était pas le lieu, ce n'était pas le moment. La mission passait avant tout alors, on s'est séparé sans un mot et je me suis élancé, seul, pour profiter de ta diversion et buter tous les Titans.

Malheureusement, j'ai merdé. J'ai eu ma chance face au poilu mais je ne l'ai pas tué. Bien-sûr, j'ai su le maitriser et sortir de force le crevard qui se cachait dedans. Mais j'ai hésité alors que j'aurais pu le descendre ! Je me suis dit que je pourrais peut-être sauver quelqu'un ( _toi_ ) grâce à la seringue et au corps de ce pourri. Cependant, quand j'ai regardé derrière moi, il n'y avait personne à l'horizon. J'ai cru que tout le monde était mort, je ne savais plus quoi faire... Ce moment d'inattention a permis au Titan de s'enfuir. Je l'ai tout de suite poursuivi mais il était trop tard. J'avais laissé passer ma chance... J'ai déconné. Une erreur pareille est inadmissible, surtout que je t'avais promis de m'en occuper, mais j'étais tellement désespéré à l'idée de te perdre que j'ai fait n'importe quoi. Je n'en pouvais plus de tous ces morts qui s'entassaient. Pour une fois, j'aurais voulu faire quelque chose. Quelle connerie quand on voit comment tout s'est fini. Ouais, je m'en veux, mais crois-moi, je ne compte pas baisser les bras.

En suivant cet enfoiré de Titan, je suis passé de l'autre côté du mur et j'ai retrouvé les autres membres du groupe. Je n'avais plus de gaz, je ne savais pas aller plus loin. L'ennemi a réussi à s'enfuir définitivement mais, sur le moment-même, je n'en avais rien à cirer. Armin était devant moi, presque mort, et ce sale morveux d'Eren me suppliait de lui donner le sérum. J'ai hésité parce que j'espérais secrètement que tu sois encore en vie. Et le miracle est venu. Quelques secondes après, un soldat, qui avait survécu à l'offensive suicidaire, t'a amené en piteux état.

Mon esprit s'est figé à cet instant. Deux vies en jeu pour une seule seringue. Le choix délicat que j'avais toujours refusé d'affronter s'imposait à moi. Et je savais que les conflits allaient commencer... Effectivement, ces gamins d'Eren et de Mikasa s'en sont pris à moi, comme si j'allais me laisser faire ! Bien-sûr que je les comprenais mais il n'y avait pas à hésiter. Le bon choix était évident, c'était toi qui devais recevoir le sérum. Tu dirigeais le bataillon d'exploration, tu avais l'expérience qu'Armin n'avait pas et tu étais le stratège qu'il n'était pas encore. Oui, Armin rêvait de voir l'océan alors que toi, tu n'avais aucun rêve à réaliser une fois le monde libéré de ses secrets mais quelle importance ? La valeur de la vie d'un homme ne se mesure pas à celle de ses rêves. Bien-sûr que ça me faisait de la peine de briser ce trio d'amis plein d'espérance quant à un avenir plus propice. Je savais par quoi ils allaient devoir passer mais je n'avais pas d'autre solution. Tu étais le choix le plus évident, le plus logique.

Une fois débarrassé d'Eren et de Mikasa, je me suis accroupi près de toi. Je voulais vraiment te sauver, tu sais ? Mais tu as bougé et tu t'es mis à marmonner des phrases incohérentes. Cependant, j'ai compris que tu parlais de ton père. Je t'ai alors regardé fixement et j'ai vu à quel point tu semblais fatigué. Ce n'était pas tellement étonnant vu toutes les responsabilités qui avaient pesé sur tes épaules une bonne partie de ta vie. Je savais aussi que tu culpabilisais. Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé mais je te connaissais bien. Tu te sentais responsable de la mort de ton père et de tous ceux qui ont péri sous tes ordres. Ces fantômes te hantaient jour et nuit. Ça devenait trop pour toi. Tu avais beau être manipulateur, tu restais humain malgré tout.

 _Merci_... Ce mot résonne encore dans ma tête. Tu avais l'air tellement soulagé à ce moment-là. Ton rêve t'avait, au final, imposé beaucoup de contrainte. Faire une croix dessus avait retiré un poids sur tes épaules. Et j'avais pris cette responsabilité pour te décharger mais, alors que tu pouvais enfin goûter à un repos paisible, qu'est-ce que je m'apprêtais à faire ? Te ramener pour t'en demander encore plus. Je ne voulais pas te perdre pour ne pas souffrir, j'avais besoin de toi pour avoir quelqu'un sur qui me reposer, pour que tu m'indiques la voie à suivre. Moi aussi, je suis égoïste. Je voulais te sauver alors que je savais que tu en souffrirais. Oui, tu étais si proche de réaliser ton rêve, mais te garder en vie signifiait aussi te rendre toutes tes responsabilités et tu aurais alors dû continuer avec, comme poids supplémentaire, la mort de pratiquement tout le bataillon. Non, maintenant que tu étais enfin en paix, je ne pouvais pas te faire ça.

J'ai utilisé la seringue sur Armin. Finalement, j'ai donc fait face à ce choix que je redoutais tant, mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme je l'aurais cru. J'ai sacrifié Armin en le condamnant à poursuivre la lutte, à continuer à vivre dans cet enfer et je t'ai sauvé en te permettant d'arrêter cette guerre. Pour une fois, je ne me suis pas senti impuissant face à la mort. Je t'ai secouru en te permettant de partir. C'est ironique quand on y pense. La seule fois où j''aurais pu faire un miracle – ce foutu miracle que j'avais espéré pour tous les autres – je n'ai rien fait... Je doute que quelqu'un puisse comprendre mon choix mais qu'importe, je suis prêt à assumer les conséquences. Tu as assez donné pour ce combat, tu mérites de te reposer enfin. Mais tu sais, même si je reconnais que te garder en vie aurait été une décision égoïste, ça n'empêche pas la douleur de marteler sans compassion mon coeur.

Tss, c'est vraiment trop niais. Tous ces sentiments, je déteste ça. D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un de démonstratif, même avec toi. Je ne t'ai jamais dit des mots d'amour, je trouvais ça trop ridicule, mais tu savais ce que je ressentais n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que je regrette de ne pas t'avoir parlé plus franchement ? Ouais, mais c'est comme ça. On ne revient jamais en arrière, malheureusement... Mais ne t'en fais pas, je butterai le Titan Singe et je ne compte pas me défiler. Je porterai sur mes épaules le fardeau de mes choix. Te laisser partir aura des conséquences. Personne ne pourra te remplacer, encore moins ce gringalet d'Armin, mais je vais assumer et ne rien regretter. Je te dois bien ça.

… Hmm, je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps auprès de toi malheureusement, j'entends au loin la voix d'Eren. Visiblement, Armin s'est réveillé. Je dois y aller, pardonne-moi... Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir su prendre un peu de ta douleur pour te soulager. Pardonne-moi de ne rien avoir su faire pour t'aider. Pourtant, je connaissais ton malaise. Après chaque expédition, tu étais dans un sale état mais tu le cachais toujours. Même face à moi, tu voulais rester fort. Je sais que tu le faisais pour moi, pour que j'ai un pilier solide auquel m'accrocher, mais je m'en veux tellement. J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir te soulager sans devoir aller jusque là. Ta mort est la pire chose que je n'ai jamais vécue. Continuer sans toi va être... difficile. Et encore, le mot est faible. Mais je resterai fort, je ne flancherai pas tant que je n'aurai pas découvert les secrets de ce monde pour toi. Je te promets de faire éclater la vérité, comme tu aurais voulu le faire. Et je n'aurai de repos tant que je n'aurais pas accompli ton rêve.

Je te regarde alors pour la dernière fois, même si c'est difficile à croire. Tu as l'air paisible... Lentement, je pose ta veste sur ton corps, t'offrant enfin un repos éternel mérité. Je sens que quelque chose se brise en moi mais je ne peux pas m'y attarder. Je ferme alors les yeux, ce n'est pas le moment de pleurer. De toute façon, ça fait une éternité que mes larmes n'ont plus coulé sur mes joues. Pour survivre, j'ai dû barricader mon coeur. Notre mission ici n'est pas terminée, je n'ai donc pas le choix de repousser, au plus profond de moi, mes sentiments. Je m'efforce d'ignorer la boule qui s'est logée dans ma gorge et je me redresse pour rejoindre Hanji. Je soupire alors avant de déclarer :

« Allons-y. Il est temps d'aller voir cette foutue cave. »

* * *

Le chapitre 84 m'a un peu déçue, j'avais vraiment besoin d'écrire sur les sentiments de Livaï pour mieux apprécier son choix. En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;)


End file.
